<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>swing lynn by gaybutokay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580430">swing lynn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay'>gaybutokay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closeted Character, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Guitars, M/M, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>marco's been trying to befriend jean, and when he sees jean playing the guitar alone in a room, he sees it as the perfect opportunity to get a bit closer.</p><p>alt title; jean and marco are sad that they can't confess their crushes on each other so they sing a song about being in love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>swing lynn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ATTACK ON TITAN FANDOM I KNOW I LEFT YOU FOR 5 YEARS BUT PLEASE LET ME BACK IN I MISS IT SO MUCH OH MY GOD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“oh, you play guitar?,” marco asked as he slowly walked into their school’s music room.</p><p>marco had been trying to make friends with jean for a long time now, especially because he wanted to be friends with him,,, even if he was almost unbearable to be around.  it was hard for marco to see jean act rude in public, because he saw another side of him altogether when they were just together like this.  jean was actually a nice guy in private, marco just wanted that to become more public as well.</p><p>“…no,” jean answered while quietly strumming some of the strings on the guitar against his lap.  he kept playing the chords G and Gm on the instrument, though his expression looked a mix of content and annoyed.  to anyone else, they would probably assume jean was angry, but marco could tell he was just pretending to be so.  marco had gotten pretty good at reading jean.</p><p>“…but- you’re playing it right now..?,” marco faltered.  marco went to sit in a chair next to where jean was, a look of confusion creeping it’s way onto his face.  “…explain… please.”</p><p>“well… it’s simple.”  jean smirked, stopping his head that was strumming temporarily.  “i picked it up a few hours ago, and just googled how to do the majority of it.  y’know… the hand movements, the finger pressing…�”</p><p>the way that jean described playing the guitar made marco laugh softly.  jean turned to look at the freckled boy as he laughed, a confused look creeping it’s way onto his face.  “w-what?!  why are you laughing- do y’think i’m bad at it or somethin’?!”</p><p>marco shook his head, trying to speak through his giggles.  “n-no, not at all..!”  marco eventually contained his laughter, turning to jean with a soft smile on his face.  “it’s just… it’s funny how you’re describing the guitar is all…”</p><p>jean, upon realizing he wasn’t being made fun of, let himself giggle lightly as well.  “…heh… heheh… yeah, maybe… but- i’ve been trying to learn this one song, and…”</p><p>marco sat up more as he let an excited expression come onto his face.  “oh!  really?  can i hear?”  marco was never an expert when it came to playing music, but he definitely liked hearing people play.  there was something in particular about hearing jean play however.  jean was his ‘best friend’, while he simultaneously felt like the blonde hated him.  it was less than desirable, but so was most of jean’s personality.  it just took a while to get to love him.  </p><p>jean nodded reluctantly, reaching down for his phone.  “uh… i-i guess… but i’m not exactly the best… musician, so don’t go telling eren that i’m some asshole with no talent- alright?”</p><p>marco just nodded, sitting back in his chair.  “of course!  i, uh… i barely even talk to eren anyways, where’d you get that impression from?”jean shrugged, turning away.  “…just checkin’.”  he slowly started playing a few loose chords, starting with G, then slowly to G minor.   he seemed scared to switch past that chord, but marco let him take his time.  after all, he’d admitted he just learned the instrument, so he know it’d probably be scary for him.</p><p>jean eventually played an A chord, followed by an F#.  the song sounded familiar to marco, and he’d definitely heard jean listen to a song with the same chord progressions many times.  after a few more rounds of those same chords on repeat, jean began shyly singing.  </p><p>“…hey there, little honey, won’t you groove..?”</p><p>marco knew the song he was singing.  it was jean’s favorite, and he would often times sing it to himself in his room while thinking of someone.  marco always thought it was mikasa, as that was jean’s cover, but it was really the freckled boy himself.</p><p>marco could tell that jean was getting a little uncomfortable, and he started singing along with him.  </p><p>“i’ve been trying all night to dance with you,” the boys sang in unison, which made jean laugh slightly to himself.  he continued playing, eventually getting through the entire song with a smile across his face.  he turned to look at marco, who had a warm and welcoming smile of his own to give.</p><p>“y’know, jean, we make a good team.”</p><p>jean just smiled and nodded his head.  “yeah… maybe we do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading<br/>ily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>